


you are whatever a moon has always meant

by dialecstatic



Series: whatever a sun will always sing is you [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: author's note, please read!





	you are whatever a moon has always meant

hello everyone!

 

this is just a note to tell everyone that there is now a follow up to this series, another series titled "[you are whatever a moon has always meant](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193053)"!

 

this is the second part of the au, and will continue into winter, a few months after "the current has us now". please go check it out!!

 

thank you to everyone again for the immense support and love for this au, it is felt and deeply appreciated! 

 

love, milo


End file.
